Forum:2014-15 Australian Region cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014-15 Australian region cyclone season Beting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (December 10) *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - November 22. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'December 1 to 10 - ''WINNERS!!' (Bakung formed December 10)'' Ryan1000'' 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC)' *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *January 1 to 30 - *After January 30 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (May 1) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - '''Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'May 1 to 10 - ''WINNER!!' (Quang dissipated May 1)'' May 3. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2015 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Kate - *Lam - *Marcia - *Nathan - Hits Paupau New Guinea as a cat 2, moves south and hits Queensland as a cat 4, and eventually moves into the Indian Ocean where it loops around for a full month before dying. Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Olwyn - *Quang - Loops around Australia two times before crossing the equator and devastating the Philippines and China as a super typhoon. --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Raquel - Slams into Sydney as a C4 before moving SE into the SPAC region and then strikes Auckland as a C1 and Wellington as a TS. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Stan - Makes fun of Eminem and Dido while murdering as many koalas he possibly could. rarity is best pony 21:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Tatjana - *Uriah - *Yvette - *Alfred - Invades Australia, then goes back home to America one year after Hurricane Arthur Kirkland invaded his homeland. The hurricane's full name is Hurricane Alfred F Jones.rarity is best pony 21:06, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Blanche - *Caleb - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Marcia) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Kate - *Lam - *'Marcia - ''NO WINNER!!' (125 mph, 930 mbars)'' *Nathan - *Olwyn - *Quang - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Raquel - *Stan - 135 mph, 910 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Tatjana - *Uriah - *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - Informal betting on highest winds (125 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *'125 - ''WINNER!!' (Marcia)'' Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *130 - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *135 - (Stan) AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (930 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *'934-930 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Marcia)'' *929-925 - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - (Stan, 910) AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *909-905 - *904-900 (record low, Cyclone Inigo in 2003) - *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979, 870 mbar) *Less than 870 - (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on final BOM storm name (Quang)) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Kate - *Lam - *Marcia - *Nathan - *Olwyn - *'Quang - ''NO WINNER!!' *Raquel - On second thought...Ryan1000'' 17:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Stan - *Tatjana - *Uriah - *Yvette - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Alfred - *Blanche - AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Caleb - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Nathan) *Kate - *Lam - *Marcia - *'Nathan - ''NO WINNER!!' (Nathan lasted 16 days)'' *Olwyn - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Quang - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Raquel - *Stan - *Tatjana - 13 days in basin. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Uriah - *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - Informal betting on final TCWC Jakarta storm name (Bakung) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no TCWC Jakarta storms this year - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'Bakung - ''WINNER!! AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC)' *Cempaka - *Dahlia - *Flamboyan - *Kenanga - *Lili - *Mawar - *Seroja - *Teratai - *Anggrek - Informal betting on final TCWC Port Moresby storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Port Moresby storms this year - WINNERS!! Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC)' *Alu - Hoping for at least one. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Buri - *Dodo - *Emau - *Fere - *Hibu - *Ila - *Kama - *Lobu - *Maila - Informal betting on number of deaths (None) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *'Less than 10 -'' WINNER!!'' Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC)' *10-20 - *21-30 - *31-40 - *41-50 - *51-60 - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 - *151-200 - Around 175 fatalities expect, most from Raquel. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *201-250 - *251-300 - *301-350 - *351-400 (record, Cyclone Mahina from 1899) - *More than 400 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (732 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 10 million - 'Ryan1000' 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *10-20 million - *20-30 million - *30-40 million - *40-50 million - --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *50-100 million - *100-500 million - *'500 million-1 billion - WINNER!!' (732 million in damage)'' $740 million AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *1-2 billion - *2-4 billion (record high, Cyclone Yasi from the 2010–11 Australian region cyclone season) - *More than 4 billion (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names (record low set most recently in the 1978-1979 season) - *One name - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *'Two names - ''NO WINNER!!' (Lam and Marcia retired)'' *Three names - Raquel, Stan, and Tatjana. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Nathan, Quang, and Stan. --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - (record high, 1994–95 and 1995–96 season (Annette, Naomi, Pearl, Sharon, Agnes, Bobby, Violet, and Warren, as well as Frank, Gertie, Kristy, Barry, Celeste, Ethel, and Olivia)) *Eight or more names - (very unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (One) Crossovers from the SWIO/SPac and April-May storms count as off-season storms, however tropical lows do not. *None - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'1 - ''WINNER!!' (Quang lasted until May 1)'' Blanche. AndrewTalk To Me 10:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -